Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a motorcycle tire with enhanced uniformity obtained by keeping belt cords from meandering.
Description of Background Art
For example, JP2007-76182A describes a manufacturing method as follows: When a cylindrical belt ply is bonded to a raw tire body expanded in a toroidal shape, the cylindrical belt ply and the raw tire body are expanded in a radially outward direction by applying inflation pressure to the raw tire body while reducing the distance between bead cores so that the belt ply abuts the raw tire body from the tire equator all the way to both of the tire outer edges. In addition, JP2005-212278A describes a manufacturing method as follows: an arc-shaped profile deck divided into multiple segments in a peripheral direction protrudes from the inner circumferential surface of a cylindrical belt ply in the radially outward direction so as to shape a belt ply in a curved profile. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.